RWBY: The Team ROCK Trailers - Caesious Hammond
by XxBluesRockNinjaxX
Summary: "Breaking a heart takes little effort, but piecing a heart back together is the ultimate test in will." Trailer song is "Juicebox" by The Strokes.


_The Team_ **R** **O** **C** **K** _Trailers:_ _ **C**_ aesious Hammond

This was it. The stakes were higher than ever. After fifteen straight minutes of contemplation, **Caesious Hammond** was ready to make a decision that would ultimately change the course of his life...or the rest of his night at least.

"I'll take a dozen of the white ones." Cass removed his hand from his chin and pointed out the bouquet of white flowers behind the shop clerk.

"You mean the roses?" The girls eyebrow peeked over the rims of her prescription glasses. Cass had to have been the worst customer she had ever dealt with. She couldn't believe she had wasted most of her smoke break for this.

"Yeah. The white roses."

"That will be twenty-two fifty."

"Lien?!" Cass exclaimed as he reached for his wallet. "Make it half a dozen."

"Oh for God's sake." She breathed quietly to herself. Cass could practically hear her roll her eyes. She took the arrangement down from the wall and separated the stems, placing six fresh, white roses on a decorative floral parchment and rolling them into a tightly packed bundle."Eleven Twenty-five."

Cass removed the money from his black leather wallet and held it out to the clerk, not noticing or likely not caring that she had her hands full. She shoved the bouquet into his hands and impatiently threw the lien into the cash register.

"Thanks. Keep the change."

The girl opened her mouth and was preparing to let out all her frustrations in one snarky comment, but the manager strolled out of the back office and up to the counter. The clerk put on the nicest 'fake nice' face she could muster, just to avoid getting canned.

"Thank you." She paused and drew a heavy, reluctant breath."And please come again."

"Have a nice night." Cass winked. He spun on a heel and grabbed the shop door's handle that was less than two feet away. The bells above his head rattled and tolled as he shoved the door open and carried on outside. It was 6:45 on a Friday afternoon so the traffic was understandably congested. The odds of taking a cab to his destination and arriving in a fashionably late manner were slim, so Cass opted to walk. The Château du Lánc was only four and a half blocks east of the flower shop. As long as he maintained a jaunt pace, he would surely arrive on time.

Cass shivered as a chill raced past his flushed cheeks. He tightened the belt of his black overcoat around his waist in efforts to retain well needed heat. As his dress shoes clacked along the sidewalk pavement, Cass couldn't help but question why he had agreed to go through with the night's affairs. He was currently venturing half way across downtown Atlas, in the cold, for a restaurant well above his pay grade to meet a girl whom he had never even laid eyes on. The only man stubborn enough to force a blind date on someone who didn't want it; an overly zealous lead singer by the name of Roland Parker. It's not that Cass didn't trust his friend of almost 7 years, he didn't trust his friend's taste in women. His mind wandered back to three mornings before, when the whole ordeal had started.

* * *

Roland and Cass sat at the window seat of their favorite cafe, The Pierced Vale, silently enjoying each other's company a little more than they enjoyed their coffee.

Cass knew something was on Roland's mind. He watched on in suspense as his friend shuffled his feet on the decorative tile floor and gazed absentmindedly out the open Venetian blinds. Roland sighed before returning his intent stare to his band mate.

"So...Last night at the concert, there was this girl. She took a very particular interest in you."

Roland sipped his coffee and slumped down in his chair.

"No. No No No. I know where this is going." Cass groaned, pinching the bridge of his

nose in anticipation of the headache that was sure to follow Roland's roiling.

"In fact, she gave me her number. We had a pleasant little conversation about you."

"I said no! You're not setting me up on a blind date again. I don't do dates. You know that." Cass slammed his fist on the table, rattling everything atop it and drawing the unwanted attention of several other café patrons.

"Why not? You haven't even met her yet. She seems like a really great girl." Roland leaned in and lowered his voice to keep the conversation private from the prying eyes and ears surrounding them.

"That's what you said about the last one. I don't need a girlfriend. You're already a ball and chain. Why would I want another one?" Cass's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense out of this nonsensical nagging.

"Look...Taking home a different girl every night is not healthy. You need to slow down. I think if you would just give this girl a chance, you would be happy with her." Roland sat forward and rested his elbows on the table. "I'm not asking you to marry her. Just sit down and talk to her."

"I am happy! Taking home a different girl every night works for me! And as for this girl...What's so special about her? How is she different from every other girl I've seen this month?" Cass took a sip of his luke-warm mocha latte and puckered his lips in disgust. "Not strong enough." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, let's see. She's beautiful. She's sweet. She's well educated. She plays piano-" Roland counted on his guitar-calloused fingertips as he listed this mystery girl's most attractive qualities.

"I don't care if she plays the damn bagpipes, that doesn't mean she's the right one for me." From his left shirt pocket, Cass produced a silver and blue metal flask. He spun the cap off and poured the contents into his coffee. Then he raised his cup to his lips to sample the concoction.

"-And she's rich."

Cass choked as a mix of coffee and whisky raced down his throat and burned into his chest. He spat and sputtered for a second before he spoke. "How rich?"

"Filthy. Her dad owns the largest dust manufacturing company in the world."

"Schnee? When do I meet her?" Cass tried to hide the new found enthusiasm in his voice.

"So you'll do it?" Roland grinned as he registered Cass's change of tone.

"Why the hell not."

"Great. I'll set it up. Dinner at Chateau du Lánc; next Friday at 7. Are you available?" Roland and Cass simultaneously pulled their scrolls out to check their calendars.

"I'll try to pencil her in." Cass snarked dryly, looking at his barren schedule.

"Good. But first I think we should set up some ground rules."

"Oh God, why?" Cass palmed the center on his face and shook his head.

"No One Night Stands. No throw away sex in the back of a taxi cab. No "Eating Out", as you like to call it. No excessive drinking, limit one glass of wine." Roland said sternly, shrinking Cass's pride with every word.

"Wait...Why one glass of wine?"

"It's a fancy place. You don't want to offend anybody. It's a courtesy thing."

Cass stared blankly at Roland before shakily rubbing his forehead. The waitress trotted up in her flats and spread the ticket out on the table, being courteous enough to not interrupt the rock stars' conversation.

"No pickup lines. No dirty jokes. Try to act like an adult. Think 'Perfect Gentleman' like Oxlee." Roland glanced up at the waitress, but wasn't ready to acknowledge her just yet.

"Nope. I'm out. I'm not listening to all these stupid rules. You're trying to take all the fun out of dating." Cass stretched his arms out and 'tsked' with a victimized frown, flirtatiously winking at the waitress. The girl's face burned scarlet and she brushed a strand of hair over her ear.

"That's not part of a first date. We're trying to get you to the fabled 'second date' you've heard so much about." Roland bit his tongue to hide the eminent smirk. He watched as the waitress's hand covered her lips, failing to stifle the cute little giggle that followed. Embarrassing Cass in front of women was one of Roland's favorite past times. He handed thirty-five lien to the waitress and smiled as he added "Keep the change." The waitress batted her eyelashes and fluttered off to wait on another table.

Cass eyed Roland with callous disdain, trying to find an eject button for their conversation. If there was one thing Caesious hated, it was being the butt of someone else's joke.

"You always say you're a romantic. A real romantic knows the difference between sex and love. How about this? If you make it through next Friday without getting laid, I will pay you."

"You're paying me to not have sex? That's like reverse prostitution." Cass seemed disgusted by his friend's proposition, but after a short pause..."How much?"

"Six thousand lien." Roland nodded to himself, deciding that the price seemed fair enough.

"Does oral sex count?" Cass deadpanned.

"No!" Roland shook his head at the abhorrent question, trying to formulate a sensible answer. "I mean yes! No sex of any kind. Keep it in your pants and keep your hands out of her's. Do that and you get the six thousand. Do we have a deal?" Roland extended his right hand to make the bet official.

"Deal." Gripping Roland's hand, Cass gave it one quick jounce before initiating their special handshake. The two wrapped their thumbs together so that their hands were clasped palm to palm. Then they snapped their fingers twice before letting go and snapping once more. "That never get's old."

"No it doesn't." Roland smirked as he stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his seat. "Oh yeah. One more thing. If everything goes well, you have to ask her out on a second date."

"Fine." Cass groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and slid his chair up under the table.

"Great. Good talk." Roland waved over his shoulder as he retreated the café.

"You're an ass." Cass joked, prying a chuckle from Roland's belly.

* * *

Caesious was sucked from his musing and was almost struck by a car, unaware of the fact that he was currently jaywalking.

"Dumbass prick." Cass spat venomously as he raised he right arm and extended his middle finger, making sure he was visible in the driver's rear view mirror. The motorist retaliated with a distant honk of his horn.

In a flustered state, Cass happened to look over his shoulder with no particular aim. What he found behind him made him pick up his pace. Two men in black suits and fedoras were standing at the light behind him with their hands tucked suspiciously into their jackets. Cass wondered how long they had been tailing him.

"-The hell?" Cass breathed as he turned he attention back to the side walk in front of him, taking swift strides to make it to the next light before his pursuers could catch up with him. But two more shady characters were several yards ahead, quickly closing the gap.

Cass slowed down and swallowed hard, scanning the sidewalk and weighing his options. The only sound way out was the pitch black alley to his right that separated two storefronts and led to a four story condominium on the adjacent side. The only light coming from the alley was a half burnt out lamp bulb that was suspended over one of the store's back doors. Without a second thought, Cass diverted his course to the right and sprinted into the darkness-laden alley.

"Oh shit. Shit. Think, man. Think." Cass's mind raced as he quickly discovered that the escape route he had chosen was a dead end. He was hopelessly surrounded by walls on three sides, three separate fire escapes winding up the condominium's outer faces and extending to the roof.

Before he could hatch a new plan, Cass was stopped in his tracks as four red laser pointers lit up his chest. In the shadows he could make out the outlines of four men with what appeared to be silenced pistols. He looked over his shoulder to see the men that had been following him blocking the alley off from pedestrians on the street.

A lull in action foreshadowed the hellish fight Cass was planning out in his head. He knew if he was going to get out of this alley alive, the only way to go was up.

"You boys don't mind if I put on a little music, do ya?" Cass took the screaming silence as a 'yes'. He pulled out his head phones and hit play on his scroll, a menacing tune of distorted guitars and fast paced drums filling his ears soon after. Cass eyed the only light source in the alley and with the help of his Semblance, he burned it out completely, leaving his form obscured in shadows and leveling the playing field. "Alright. I'm ready. Hit me with your best shot."

Four clicks resounded off the walls as the four gunmen tightened their grip on their triggers. In seconds the assailants emptied their clips into the darkness, muffled gun shots reverberating through the corridor and rattling the windows of the dilapidated apartment complex. Bullets buzzed and whizzed over Cass's head as he crouched just below the line of fire.

Silence befell the alley once again as Cass laid the bouquet of flowers to the side and removed his black overcoat. Cass arose and pressed the cold metal plate strapped to his chest, a bright blue light bearing a lightning bolt symbol burning through the dark. The light extended to his wrist, revealing the three metal bands around his arms.

 _ **'Everybody sees me.**_

 _ **But it's not that easy.**_

 _ **Standing in the light field.**_

 _ **Standing in the light field.**_

 _ **Waiting for some action.**_

 _ **Waiting for some action.**_

 _ **Oh but why won't you come over here?'**_

"My turn." Shields of light enveloped Cass's forearms and sparked with malicious intent. The attackers frantically tried to reload their weapons, but before they could, a bright flash of light vanquished the shadows of the dark alley. Blinded, the men steadied their hands as Cass scaled the alley wall and leaped onto the nearest fire escape.

"He's going up! Follow him!" Ordered one of the suited assassins, squinting to follow Cass's image through burning, tear-filled eyes. "The boss will be pissed if we let him escape."

 _ **'Why won't you come over here?**_

 _ **We got a city to love!**_

 _ **Why won't you come over here?**_

 _ **We got a city to love!'**_

The fire escape creaked and rattled as Cass sprinted up rusted metal steps. Music blared through his headphones, his heart racing with the hurried tempo of the song. Suddenly, a black suit darted up the side of the fire escape and came to a halt in front of Cass. The man brandished his weapon, a pistol unlike any other Cass had seen before. Without hesitation, he flung his hands upwards to catch a metal bar above his head. A jolt of electricity burned through his palms and clashed with tattered steel, white and blue sparks raining down through the metal structure. The gunman spasmed and jerked uncontrollably as lightening slithered up one leg and wrapped around his spine. Cass then swung his right leg across his body in a furious kick that launched his assailant over the railing. The man let out a wail as he came crashing back down to the bottom of the alley. A victorious smirk crawled across Cass's face, but it faded as quickly as it came. Three more men raced after him, climbing up the bottom of the fire escape.

"Damn it! These guys just don't quit." Cass spat as he continued his ascent to the top of the building complex. By Cass's hurried estimation, his pursuers were two, maybe three stairwells below him. His eyes darted around him, looking for any means of escape. As if a light bulb went off in his head, he was overcome by an idea all at once...be it an idiotic and dangerous idea, but an idea none the less. His body moved without thought, the fight or flight scenario putting him in auto pilot. He slammed his back into the building's brick exterior and strained as he pushed on the fire escape's inner frame with his feet. Rusty metal bolts began to shake loose from their anchors and the weight of the fire escape began to shift forward.

 _ **'Old**_

 _ **Time**_

 _ **Grudges**_

 _ **Will Die**_

 _ **So**_

 _ **Slowly.**_

 _ **I Know**_

 _ **You**_

 _ **Miss**_

 _ **The**_

 _ **Way**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **Saw**_

 _ **You.'**_

"Come on. Come on! Fall, damn you!" Cass glanced back down to see his attackers within one level of catching up to him. With one final push, the fire escape tilted away from the wall and started to collapse. Cass juked past the clutching hands of one of the men and he leapt onto the railing. He heard the man curse as he vaulted onto the adjacent fire escape, narrowly avoiding a horrific fall into the sea of concrete and twisted metal below.

"Ha. I can't believe that worked. I didn't break my neck. I didn't mess up my hair. Everything turned out great!" Cass bragged and brushed the tip of his powder white mohawk with his hand. "Wait...The flowers...Shit!"

He peered down to see the bouquet right where he had left it, surprisingly undamaged by falling debris. It was how ever trapped under a cage that had been a fire escape seconds before. Rather than go down to retrieve the flowers, Cass decided to cut his losses and continue upwards. As he turned to climb up the stairs, he heard a faint whistle pierce the air by his head. A sharp pain pinched his neck. At that moment he figured out exactly what kind of guns his attackers had been carrying. He plucked a red and blue dart from his neck, a faint cloud of dust wafting out of a small cylindrical capsule attached to it. Cass's eyelids became heavy and his knees weak. Soon he had lost all sensation throughout his body.

"Fu..The hell? Tranquilizers? That's some of the strong shi-" His words slurred, Cass descended into a deep slumber as his body slumped down to the bottom step of the fire escape.

"We got him. Bring the van around back."

* * *

 _ **'Nobody can see me.**_

 _ **Everything's too easy.**_

 _ **Standing in the light field.**_

 _ **Standing in the light field.**_

 _ **Waiting for some action.**_

 _ **Waiting for some actress to say**_

 _ **"Why won't you come over here?"**_

 _ **Why won't you come over here?**_

 _ **We got a city to love!**_

 _ **Why won't you come over here?**_

 _ **We got a city to love!**_

 _ **Old**_

 _ **Time**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Songs**_

 _ **Will Die**_

 _ **So**_

 _ **Swiftly**_

 _ **You Never**_

 _ **Trust**_

 _ **Me.**_

 _ **For a while**_

 _ **It was nice**_

 _ **but it's time**_

 _ **to say bye.**_

 _ **Oh cold. You're so cold.**_

 _ **You're so cold. You're so cold!'**_

* * *

Squealing brakes gave prelude to the rudest of awakenings as Cass's limp body was tossed to the concrete. With a sudden jolt of life, he rolled to soften the blow whilst a familiar suited figure flung his black trench coat and the bouquet of white roses onto the pavement beside him. Before Cass could regain focus, the man tucked himself away behind the back door of a white delivery van marked 'SDC Transport Service'. Tires squealed once again as the van peeled out of the parking lot.

"Come back and fight. Coward." Cass shouted half-heartedly and shook his raised fist. A well-dressed couple passing by gave him a quizzical look. Then Cass realized where the men had taken him.

"I'll be damned." Cass marveled as he stared up at an illustrious sign decorated with grape vines and wine glasses, nestled atop a villa-esque restaurant. The sign read 'Chateau du Lánc' in fancy cursive font.

"I'm five minutes early." Cass stated matter-of-factly, the numbers '6:55' flashing on the face of his watch. Cass staggered to his feet, still feeling the effects of whatever drug had been introduced to his body without his consent. His trench coat, Cass noted as he slipped it over his shoulders was no worse for wear. As he bent down to pick up the bouquet, an envelope fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. He curiously took it in his hands and opened it. Enclosed was a letter, typed with business-like precision and elegance. 'SDC' was printed across the gold leaf letterhead. Cass's eyes scanned over it once before he began to read it.

 _"Dear Mr. Hammond,_

 _Please accept my sincerest apologies for not delivering this message in person. But running a company of my caliber takes a certain level of commitment and I rarely have time to leave my office. I hope my men weren't too rough on you. They take private security very seriously and they are worth every penny. With regards to your intentions with my daughter, I want you to understand that anything you do, I can be made aware of. I know about you and all of your tabloid romantic exploits. You seem to have an aptitude for breaking hearts, but are you man enough to piece a heart back together? Time will tell, I suppose. I'm simply asking you to not hurt my daughter. Winter is a delicate flower, but she's just as clever and stubborn as her mother._

 _She must never know that we had this talk. She becomes very embarrassed when I intervene with her personal life, but I'm just trying to protect my little girl. I hope you can respect that. Do try to enjoy the rest your evening and don't allow our talk put dampen your time spent with Winter. Do what you can to make her happy, but remember; I'm watching you._

 _p.s. If I receive the slightest impression that you are only interested in Winter because of my fortune, I will personally see to it that you never see her again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. Schnee._

 _CEO of The Schnee Dust Company."_

Cass let out a heavy breath, feeling as if he had just been handed a live bomb. The pressure of making a good first impression was something that he hadn't felt in long time. Normally, Cass wouldn't have gone through with the date, knowing what expectations were now upon him, but something pulled him to that restaurant door. Maybe it was the fear of hurting the poor girl before he had even laid eyes on her, and all the repercussions of not obeying her father's wishes. Or perhaps it was the intrigue of finding out of this girl was worth the troubles of being kidnapped just so he could arrive on time..but it was mostly the 6,000 lien challenge given to him by his friend. Whatever the reason, Cass dusted himself off, replaced the letter back into his coat pocket, picked up the half-dozen white roses, and embarked on what had the makings of a very interesting first date.

 _ **'No no you're so cold.'**_

"Winter." Cass said to himself with a smile. "That's a pretty name."

* * *

Author's Notes

It's really late...or early, depending on your point of view, so excuse me if I seem a bit off. Sorry it has taken so long but I'm finally back in the writing saddle, at least for a little while. I almost scraped the project all together after Monty passed away, but like he always said: Keep Moving Forward. So this one's for you, sensai. Thanks for giving me the drive and passion to do what I enjoy. I have one more trailer to write before I begin on the full story. Follows, favorites, and reviews would be much appreciated. Credits to H3bard on Deviant Art for doing all of my art work. Follow me on Tumblr, rwbyrockstar98. I do updates and things on there. Peace. Love. Watch RWBY. RIP Monty Oum.


End file.
